zombiefarmfandomcom-20200215-history
Corn
You need to fear the Pirates when you face them at the first few times, because without the Ressurect ability you almost can't beat these tricky bruisers without losing some zombies! To win you need a good stun strategy, some tough zombies and life / power mutations. The most common minions with the pirates are Scallywags: their hits are very strong, but their attack speed is based on your front zombies. An easy way to get them to hit slowly is to send first some headless types. Those zombies have very low speed and protect your stronger zombies against hits. Arrrrnold throws at a very slow speed rate (1 item / 8 sec), it won't be a problem for your healers if they have some life mutations. After defeating the pirates, Arrrnold will come down. He attacks like Scallywags, the lower the zombie speed, the slower he attacks. Watch out for his insta-kill hits! This is why you'll lose some zombies without the Ressurect ability. Also Random Stun and Explode ability can stun him, so he will start charging his hit from the beginning, giving you some extra seconds. Strategies: ''Stun Strategy: '' Pirates can be beaten without losing any zombies and without the need for resurrection. Mutations would be ideal but are not a necessity. The following is a list of the Zombies used and the order to deploy them (assuming the use of Red Zombies): #Party Zombie #Party zombie #zombee #zombee #robo zombie #robo zombie #robo zombie #zombielock #zombielock #zombielock #Zombarbarian # #Zombarbarian #imp zombie #imp zombie #imp zombie Zombots, Amazombies, and possibly Flower Zombies, can be mixed into whatever order you wish, however, ZomBrutes and ZomGoblins must remain at the end. It's advised to send the Flower Zombies early in order to stay on top of the healing. Send all Zombies up to #10 as fast as possible and stop at the ZomBrutes. Prepare the ZomBrute for attack and use the Mini Buddy ability - DO NOT SEND HIM INTO THE FIGHT. Wait until all the minions are killed and the Pirate Boss has moved down to fight. When the Pirate King has raised his arm approximately halfway, send the ZomBrute. This will make the ZomBrute charge in and stun the Pirate Boss, forcing him to lower his arm. Again, prepare the next ZomBrute for attack and use the Mini Buddy ability. Wait for his arm to raise halfway, and send the ZomBrute again. Repeat as necessary. Timed correctly, this will enable you to keep the Pirate King stunned and afford your other zombies time to eat away at his health. You should be able to kill the Pirate King without him ever landing a hit. Be patient, and dont rush your ZomBrutes in too fast. NOTE: In order to use the Mini Buddy ability, the ZomGoblins must be queued BEHIND the ZomBrutes. ''Rotating Tank: This Zombie setup will work better than Large Zombie setups. We'll need just one or two Large Zombie, two Small Zombies, two Headless Zombies, two or three Garden Zombies, and half of the rest to Female Zombies and the other half to Regular Zombies. At the start, instead of sending a Headless Zombie, we shall first send the Large Zombie (one only!). A Garden Zombie and a The Headless Zombie shall be right behind it. Once the Headless Zombie's summon bar is full, wait for about one second (for the Scallywag to hit the Large Zombie TWICE). Once the Headless Zombie gets up fighting, he'd go infront of the first Large Zombie, and therefore take the third hit (which would have killed your Large Zombie). After that, send one or two more Garden Zombies and the remaining Headless Zombie next. The second Headless Zombie would go infront of the first, thus taking over the 'taking' of damage. Next, just send the Female and Regular Zombies exchangebly. At the end, when Arrrrrrnold dissappears to go to the bottom floor, use your 'explode' skill of your Small Zombie(s). Of course the Zombies should all be Red Zombies and have the most number of Mutations. But if you want no zombie loses, no other than patient. Get the zombie pot and use all fully combined zombies, thats what I use to beat it with no zombie loses. 'Several Other Stratergies''': This mix of blue and red zombies beat the pirates but with 3-4 zombies lost. 3 Zombots, 1 Zomgoblin, 2 Flameheads & 2 Amazombies (all Red) plus 2 zombeauty, 4 zombruiser & 1 zombotanist (all blue). They all had 2-4 mutations. I sent a flamehead in first, next a zombot as soon as possible then the zombotanist. The rest I sent in alternating a girl zombie with another to get the help from the abilities (chivalry etc). The main thing seems to be that the Pirates hit slowly but very hard, so you need to get 2 of your army in fast to share the damage and then a garden type to help heal. I later sent this crew in not hungry and lost the whole army! Even the toughest of my crew was killed before the next one arrived. This is ''not ''an ideal mix but it shows you can beat the pirates with a mix of blue/red zombies and that they do not have to be perfectly mutated. As I upgraded my army I arrived at this combination which beats the Pirates with no losses. They are all red with between 2-5 mutations each: 6 zombots, 5 girls, 3 flower, 1 goblin & 1 flamehead. I send them in as above, fully hungry, using the abilities you get at level 22 such as mini-buddy, explode & resurrect. You will find that the Pirates get easier & easier because you can buy a Zombie pot (for gold not brains) at level 25 and you stay there for quite a long time, as level 26 with the Ninja's doesn't arrive till 25,000. I have beaten the Pirates with only 13 Zombies and have even sent a non-mutation Zomblilocks in (after a party zombie) and she survivied the invasion fine! Beating the Pirates with an All Blue Zombie Army It is also possible to beat the Pirates with an all Blue Zombie army, but I took heavy losses (losing 8 zombies). I had 3 kindleheads, 6 zombeauties, 4 zombruisers, a zyborg & a zombotanist. I led in with the kindle, then beauty, then botanist, trying to get the 1st 2 zombies to arrive at the same time to share the damage. Then I alternated the big zombies with the beauties sending them all in as fast as possible. They were all fully mutated & hungry and I was at level 21 just before you get the mini-buddy ability. This should help reduce the losses becasuse you are basically given anotehr mini-type zombie with each bruiser. What he throws Invasion failed If an invasion fails, Arrrrrrnold will say: *Arrrrrrrrr! *Hoist the Jolly Roger! Category:Invasion Category:Invasion Guide